Miss Jackson -Agent AU-
by Anxnymous
Summary: Levi, an agent of the Recon Corps, is called back after two months of inactivity by Commander Erwin Smith. He is set to chase an elusive thieving figure that has slipped past Levi numerous times before... or face the consequences. With no face and no real identity, is Levi ready to meet 'Mr Jackson' again? [Levi x OC] (Give this a try!) Picture Source: Pixiv ID: 38628537
1. Phase One: An Invitation

**Author's Note: ****Hey Anxnymous here! This is the Levi x OC series some people have been waiting for, so with trumpets and cheering, I present you, the "Miss Jackson" series! Without further ado, let us kick-start this series with Chapter (Phase) One!**

**IMPORTANT: If you are continuing this from DeviantART I recommend you read everything again. I apologize for this, but I have changed up a few things to fit the overall plot of this. Thank you. Enjoy!**

**. 1**

* * *

**.:::::.**

**Phase One: An Invitation**

**:::::**

The blonde man slid an envelope towards the front of his desk, nearer to the person sitting in the armchair opposite him. The figure that had settled comfortably in the armchair shifted and a clunk echoed as they put down a teacup.

"What's that?" asked Levi, staring at the envelope. Erwin smiled slightly. Using a broad hand, Erwin slid the teacup to the side, resting his arms in front of him.

"An invitation to an upper-class gathering in celebration of a popular bank's success; The Hillary Foundation," replied Erwin. "Many high-class people will be there; dancing and chatting the night away."

Levi scowled. "Oh, so after two months of inactivity, you've decided to demote me to a bodyguard, huh? Here I was thinking I might actually have a case considering a not-so-amateur hacker."

Erwin sighed. "Remember that incident two months ago? The one that got you into all this 'inactivity'?" he asked, and Erwin saw the man opposite him stiffen. Any snappy comments or sassy remarks were immediately dispersed at this recalling of events.

"How could I not?" Levi said through gritted teeth.

"The Council is not happy to let you out into action after that fruitless fiasco, Levi. But it so happens that at the Hillary Foundation is run by an ex-agent of ours, and will prove to be a profitable asset to the Survey Corps. They have a large vault containing... valuable information, that might attract a…"

"…rat," finished Levi. The raven-haired man leaned in, the glint in his interested eyes betraying his impassive face. "You're suspecting _he's_ coming, yes?" Erwin nodded in response.

"And you, who has tried countless times to capture _him_, happens to have the most experience in the way _he_ works, even though you've been unsuccessful so far," explained Erwin, ignoring the involuntary twitch. "We need more information on _him_, and capture would be preferable."

"So, should I count this as another chance?" said Levi quietly. Erwin raised an eyebrow.

"Consider it your last."

**.:::::.**

* * *

**Author's -Afterword-: ****Anxnymous is back! How did you like the first chapter? I'm kinda sad canon character x OC stories aren't too popular because they get a bad reputation, but there were a few people who showed enthusiasm for this! I was very tempted to add 'thick' in front of eyebrows on the second to last line. **(σ ‿ σ )

**I hope you stick around for the next chapter! See you soon~!**


	2. Phase Two: Raven Amidst the Peacocks

**Author's Note: Hey Anxnymous here! I'm feeling really crap with the cold and cough affecting me right now, and it didn't help I was agonizing over this chapter. But, after long last, I've edited to my best and I hope you like it! I look forwards to your reviews! Enjoy the story~**

**. . . 3**

* * *

**.:::::.**

**Phase Three: Meeting Mr Jackson**

**:::::**

Taking the steps two at a time, Levi loaded a gun while climbing down the iron stairwell, unbuttoning the suffocating top button of his shirt. After a few turns and the cautious opening of doors, the raven-haired agent slowly saw the change of style; everything had suddenly become more developed and presentable. The never-ending white walls twisted and turned, every corner looking the same, until finally, Levi came across a circular door.

He slid his security card out of his pocket and was hovering over the swipe machine when he noticed the doors were already slightly open.

Cautiously, he pulled back on one semicircle half of the door and into a rounded white hallway, with no exits or hiding places except for the door behind him. It was like being in a pure white cylinder; exempting the flat surface of the floor. Security cameras were half-concealed in the ceiling, the red dot of light giving it away.

Levi proceeded to the circular vault door at the other end. Gun pointing at the vault door, edging closer, his ears listened for a sound or voice. Finally, Levi was close enough to guide his hand around the huge gear-like handle, and heaved it open.

Gun still out; Levi faced a sleek screen that looked almost transparent. It hovered over a white block, which indented into it was a slot to insert his security card in to. This was where all the bank records, share rights and customers' passwords were stored; in one huge super-computer.

This was what Levi was actually guarding; or should he say, this was the bait.

Stepping carefully into the room, he glanced around, back of his neck prickling. The vault door had shut behind him automatically as a security measure; no-one could slip in if the door was left open. Concluding there was no-one in the room, Levi reached for his earpiece again, but when he pressed the button, all he heard was a background static.

_What the…_ thought Levi. The communication device was supposed to work; Hanji stressed that the communication-technology-blocking mechanism in the vault would not hinder it. And as much as he would deny it, Levi trusted Hanji with these types of things. The prickling on the back of his neck increased, and Levi glanced behind again and again.

Walking over to the white block, he slipped his security card into the slot and suddenly, the earpiece snapped back to life with a painful keen.

_"__I got it! I got the security measures back up in the vault Levi! Mr. Jackson can't beat me!"_ shouted Hanji from the earpiece. Eyes widening, he shouted into the microphone.

"Hanji, what are you doing?! I'm in the vault!"

_"__What?! I told you a minute ago not to go in there! You even said you understood!"_ replied Hanji, confused.

"Fu-," began Levi, but then the futuristic screen blurred and came to life. It took on the look of a blank sheet of paper, blinking typing cursor making is way slowly down the screen, as if someone was pressing the 'Enter' key repeatedly. Frozen in place, Levi watched as the typing cursor spewed out letters: two words appeared on the screen:

_YOU LOSE._

Coming out of his daze, Levi made a desperate attempt to get out of the vault, but the red lights flashed in the room and a wailing siren blared on unseen speakers. Levi heard some type of lock thud into place, trapping him in the room; falsely caught red-handed.

"Damn!" he cried, pounding on the door. Fingers grabbing at the security card in his pocket, he realized it was back in the slot, and the computer had never given it back. "Open up!" he shouted, and the door opened, to Levi's surprise.

A dozen police guards stood with guns aimed straight at Levi and his hands shot up in surrender. "At ease. I'm Agent Levi, part of the Recon Corps and if you don't get out of the way, a criminal will make their escape soon."

They men and women didn't yield, and coldly stared at him. One of them barked "Identification," and Levi hissed. Slipping a wallet-like object out of his blazer, Levi briefly flashed them his identification. Without waiting for them to react, he darted out and back out the way he came from. Some type of music came into his earpiece, and he subconsciously processed the song.

_Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark,  
No-one knows it's you Miss Jackson,  
Found another victim,  
But no one's gonna find Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson,_

_'__Is this Hanji's idea of a joke?' _thought Levi, tearing the earpiece of his ear. Feet pounding up the fire exit, a grey door loomed into view and he burst through it. The rain instantly soaked his white shirt and black blazer, sticking to his skin. Music was booming out from an open apartment window somewhere and now Levi couldn't help but listen to the catchy tune; the same tune as was in his earpiece.

_You leave a sour taste in my mouth now,  
You move in circles hoping no one's going to find out_

Drawing his gun out, he tried to protect it as much as he could from the rain. The feeling in his chest was tight; it was tonight. Whether he found _him _or whether he would face the consequences.

_But we're so lucky,  
Kiss the ring and let 'em bow down  
Looking for the time of your life (ain't always going to find out)_

His shoes splashed in the thin layer of rainwater that had gather on the stained tiles, and the bright lights of the city shone near and far; he was on the rooftop of the bank. The distant sounds of car horns and the bustle of night time life blended in with the pounding music in his ears.

_A pretty picture, but the scenery is so loud,  
A face like heaven catching lightning in your nightgown,  
But back away from the water babe, you might drown,  
The party isn't over tonight (lightning in your nightgown)_

Levi wondered how the party was going on back in the bank; was it still proceeding? Hopefully some of the Corps would have arrived to surround the perimeter before the rush to exit the premises came…

Actually, screw the Corps.

Mr Jackson would not get as far as that; Levi would get him once and for all.

_He-eey  
Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?_

_"__Mr. Jackson will be waking up in an enclosed room back in headquarters, that's where,"_ thought Levi, answering the song subconciously.

_He-eey  
Out the back door  
Goddamn  
But I love her anyways_

In a flash of colour against the dark night sky, Levi saw a shade of familiar green. Running faster, getting a weird feeling he was supposed to see that tell-tale sign, he skidded to a halt as he saw a figure standing on the edge of the building.

_I love her anyways,  
I love her anyways,_  
_Out the back door, goddamn,  
But I love her anyway,_

"Mr Jackson," said Levi, raising his gun at the man in the suit. A white mask covered his face, two black curves with a teardrop under it. A small, upside-down crescent, like a frown, was the only part where the figure could breathe out of. The same mask Levi have encountered every time he cornered him; the same, static expression.

The figure just stood there, as if holding in some inside joke he shared with the rain pattering down on his suit. Spreading his arms out wide, showing he had no weapon, Mr. Jackson laughed.

"Agent Levi, long time no see! About a month, yes?" asked Mr Jackson. His voice was not deep, but not high; Levi couldn't put a pitch on it. It seemed… unnatural.

"Two. Two months," spat Levi. "Because I couldn't catch you; the ever-elusive Mr Jackson."

_Miss Jackson,  
Miss Jackson,  
Miss Jackson,  
Are you nasty?_

Mr Jackson tsk-ed. "What kept you from snapping on my heels? I missed the chases you started when I ticked off your beloved Corps! Oh, and on the topic of the Corps, I _must_ thank them for changing my name to 'Mr Jackson' from 'Robin Hood'; an improvement. Who came up with it? I like the ring to it…"

Levi glared at him and stepped forwards. The Recon Corps back at base put out the order months ago to withdraw the criminal name 'Robin Hood' for a certain thieving figure, as it gave society the sense that the criminal was on the people's side. Instead, Recon Corps renamed 'Robin Hood' to 'Mr Jackson'; a neutral, easy-to-remember name.

"I should just shoot that f*cking mask off your face," muttered Levi murderously, holding his gun ready. "Aren't you going to run?"

Mr Jackson raised his hands, but Levi couldn't help but feel that he had gotten something so very wrong.

"I'm not a bird, you know; I can't _fly away_. So I guess you've got me!"

_Miss Jackson,  
Miss Jackson,  
Miss Jackson,  
Are you nasty?_

Suddenly, in a blur of movement, the gun was shoved out of Levi's hand and a new one was pointed to his head, now in the hands of Mr Jackson. Now it was Levi's turn to raise his hands.

"Pft, yeah right. The day you've 'got me' is the day I grow wings," teased Mr Jackson, mask still eerily frowning yet emitting a cheerful tone.

_Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty?  
Are you nasty?  
I love her anyway_

"How like my song choice? Phoned the local radio to request this song just for you," crowed Mr Jackson. Levi gritted his teeth. "And now –WOAH!"

Levi could barely expect for Mr Jackson to slip on the narrow ledge he was standing on, after parading up and down confidently the stone edge for most of their current encounter. Instinctively reaching out to pull back the man, Levi fingers fumbled at the edge of Mr Jackson's blazer before pulling back. The weight on the other end suddenly disappeared, and Levi stumbled back. Right now, he was clutching as empty blazer, with no Mr Jackson in it.

_Did he fall?_

Levi peered over the edge of the multi-storey building, expecting a darker blot of darkness to say where Mr Jackson had met his unfortunate demise in a splatter of blood and broken bones.

But the answer was clear as soon as Levi saw the discarded white shirt and black pants on the building edge just to his left, held down by a pair of shiny, black, formal shoes. The same white mask was lying tilted on the shoes. It was alien-looking in rain; set neatly on top of the scattered pieces of clothing. Still holding the blazer, Levi leaned over the edge of the building again, peering down in the semi-darkness for a fleeing figure, before he heard a click next to his head.

_Ohhhh  
Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?  
Ohhhh  
Out the back door  
Goddamn  
But I love her anyway_

"Looking for someone?" asked a voice. Levi turned around slowly, and eyes widened in shock. The last time he had seen this face seemed so long ago; he certainly didn't expect this face to be grinning as Levi was held at gunpoint.

"You."

**.:::::.**

* * *

**Author's -Afterword- :**** Back to Anxnymous! So did you listen to it with the song? *jumps up and down* I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**


	3. Phase Three: Meeting Mr Jackson

**Author's Note:**** Hey Anxnymous here! I haven't updated in ages and that's because of school and the due dates for projects. I'm terribly sorry, but I'm glad that you guys still stuck around. Enjoy this chapter, and I hope the workload slows down for a bit. Looking forward to your reviews. Read on!**

**. . . . 4**

* * *

**.:::::.**

**Phase Four: Mistaken Identity**

**:::::**

"You."

"Me," chirped the girl cheerfully, her green strapless, low-cut dress drenched and sticking to her skin. A handgun was in her hand, steadily pointed at Levi's head.

Suddenly, it was like puzzle pieces clicked somewhere in his head; the girl who had bumped into him, her name, the flash of green, the vault opened just when she had bumped into Levi. She had just been on her way to escaping, relishing the moments into which Levi would fall into her clever trap.

"Miss 'Hood'; Robin 'Hood'. Smart," snarled Levi, furious that the cruel joke had been passed right under his nose. The girl grinned widely, and made a 'ding, ding' sound. Her real personality was so unlike the stuttering, clumsy girl who had bumped into him in the bank. The figure in front of him radiated confidence and mischief; Levi found it hard to believe she could act so well.

_Way down 'til the fire finally dies out,  
You got 'em wrapped around your finger,  
Watch 'em fall down,  
There's something beautiful and tragic in the fallout  
Let me say it one more time  
(Tragic in the fallout)_

Levi scanned her other hand, for a bulge in non-existent pockets, until his eyes found it. "What are you stealing now?" asked Levi, nodding at the memory stick hanging by a string on her neck. She looked down, like she just noticed it was there, and smiled.

_He-eeey,  
Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?  
He-eeey,  
Out the back door,  
Goddamn  
But I love her anyway_

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw her slender finger push down on the trigger.

_BANG!_

Levi's eyes were squeezed shut, and he felt no pain, but instead, smelt a perfume-like, flowery smell.

It was…

…the most disgusting perfume he could have ever had the misfortune to breathe. Levi's eyes  
opened, and found a palette of pinks and purples in his face.

_I love her anyway  
I love her anyway  
Out the back door,  
Goddamn  
But I love her anyway_

"Surprise!" exclaimed the girl, and dropped the fake gun sprouting flowers; rather like those trick wands amateur magicians used at children's parties.

Realizing he had nothing threatening him now, Levi turned to grab the girl. But she shouted –

"See ya!"

Having some type of contraption harnessed to her waist, two grappling hooks shot out of either side. There were two circular fan parts on each side, whirring to life as a smoke –no- steam, shot out of a bulky vent at the back, probably from the canisters attached.

All this happened while she jumped, and Levi leaned over the edge once again to watch her flight. In mid-air, her descent stopped, and her figure curved as the wires retracted back into the contraption, drawing her back up. In the gloom, Levi saw a glint reflect moonlight, the grappling hooks, snapping back into the machine on her waist.

Levi took off the microphone from his blazer, basically ripping it out of the orchid. Pressing back the earphone into his ear, it settled with a squelch, and to Levi's relief, the song wasn't playing anymore. Immediately, he heard Hanji's voice, saying his name over and over again.

_"–__Levi! Dammit, Mike, I can't get to Levi! Levi! Levi, are you there? Levi!"_

"Miss," Levi said abruptly, interrupting Hanji.

"_Oh Levi! You're back!" _she said in relief. Then her voice decreased in volume, like she had leaned away from the microphone to talk to someone else. "_Mike, it's okay I got him!"_

_"__What happened? Miss? You tried to shoot him? What happened?""_

"No, no, no, Miss. _Miss._ Miss as in 'he' is a she!" shouted Levi, the truth crashing down on him. He ran his fingers his wet hair, combing it back ever so slightly.

"…_Levi…Mr Jackson… isn't a Mister? It's a she?"_

"Yeah. And Miss Jackson has somehow got her pretty little fingers on something. Is Erwin there?"

"_No, but what is it Levi?"_

_"_Miss Jackson's got 3D Manoeuvre Gear."

* * *

**Author's -Afterword-:**** Back to Anxnymous! So now you know why it's named 'Miss Jackson' and not 'Mister Jackson'. I'm thinking of changing the name of the story, so if you got any good ideas, tell me through a PM or a review. On the subject of reviews, I would love to hear your feedback on this. I hope you enjoyed it, and stick around for more!**


	4. Phase Four: Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**** Hey Anxnymous here! I haven't updated in ages and that's because of school and the due dates for projects. I'm terribly sorry, but I'm glad that you guys still stuck around. Enjoy this chapter, and I hope the workload slows down for a bit. Looking forward to your reviews. Read on!**

**. . . . 4**

* * *

**.:::::.**

**Phase Four: Mistaken Identity**

**:::::**

"You."

"Me," chirped the girl cheerfully, her green strapless, low-cut dress drenched and sticking to her skin. A handgun was in her hand, steadily pointed at Levi's head.

Suddenly, it was like puzzle pieces clicked somewhere in his head; the girl who had bumped into him, her name, the flash of green, the vault opened just when she had bumped into Levi. She had just been on her way to escaping, relishing the moments into which Levi would fall into her clever trap.

"Miss 'Hood'; Robin 'Hood'. Smart," snarled Levi, furious that the cruel joke had been passed right under his nose. The girl grinned widely, and made a 'ding, ding' sound. Her real personality was so unlike the stuttering, clumsy girl who had bumped into him in the bank. The figure in front of him radiated confidence and mischief; Levi found it hard to believe she could act so well.

_Way down 'til the fire finally dies out,  
You got 'em wrapped around your finger,  
Watch 'em fall down,  
There's something beautiful and tragic in the fallout  
Let me say it one more time  
(Tragic in the fallout)_

Levi scanned her other hand, for a bulge in non-existent pockets, until his eyes found it. "What are you stealing now?" asked Levi, nodding at the memory stick hanging by a string on her neck. She looked down, like she just noticed it was there, and smiled.

_He-eeey,  
Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?  
He-eeey,  
Out the back door,  
Goddamn  
But I love her anyway_

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw her slender finger push down on the trigger.

_BANG!_

Levi's eyes were squeezed shut, and he felt no pain, but instead, smelt a perfume-like, flowery smell.

It was…

…the most disgusting perfume he could have ever had the misfortune to breathe. Levi's eyes opened, and found a palette of pinks and purples in his face.

_I love her anyway  
I love her anyway  
Out the back door,  
Goddamn  
But I love her anyway_

"Surprise!" exclaimed the girl, and dropped the fake gun sprouting flowers; rather like those trick wands amateur magicians used at children's parties.

Realizing he had nothing threatening him now, Levi turned to grab the girl. But she shouted –

"See ya!"

Having some type of contraption harnessed to her waist, two grappling hooks shot out of either side. There were two circular fan parts on each side, whirring to life as a smoke –no- steam, shot out of a bulky vent at the back, probably from the canisters attached.

All this happened while she jumped, and Levi leaned over the edge once again to watch her flight. In mid-air, her descent stopped, and her figure curved as the wires retracted back into the contraption, drawing her back up. In the gloom, Levi saw a glint reflect moonlight, the grappling hooks, snapping back into the machine on her waist.

Levi took off the microphone from his blazer, basically ripping it out of the orchid. Pressing back the earphone into his ear, it settled with a squelch, and to Levi's relief, the song wasn't playing anymore. Immediately, he heard Hanji's voice, saying his name over and over again.

_"–__Levi! Dammit, Mike, I can't get to Levi! Levi! Levi, are you there? Levi!"_

"Miss," Levi said abruptly, interrupting Hanji.

"_Oh Levi! You're back!" _she said in relief. Then her voice decreased in volume, like she had leaned away from the microphone to talk to someone else. "_Mike, it's okay I got him!"_

_"__What happened? Miss? You tried to shoot him? What happened?""_

"No, no, no, Miss. _Miss._ Miss as in 'he' is a she!" shouted Levi, the truth crashing down on him. He ran his fingers his wet hair, combing it back ever so slightly.

"…_Levi…Mr Jackson… isn't a Mister? It's a she?"_

"Yeah. And Miss Jackson has somehow got her pretty little fingers on something. Is Erwin there?"

"_No, but what is it Levi?"_

_"_Miss Jackson's got 3D Manoeuvre Gear."

* * *

**Author's -Afterword-:**** Back to Anxnymous! So now you know why it's named 'Miss Jackson' and not 'Mister Jackson'. I'm thinking of changing the name of the story, so if you got any good ideas, tell me through a PM or a review. On the subject of reviews, I would love to hear your feedback on this. I hope you enjoyed it, and stick around for more!**


	5. End: Apologies

Dear followers of 'Miss Jackson',

This is the author, Anxnymous, speaking. I have decided, after much thought, that I will discontinue 'Miss Jackson' as I am not proud of the way I have written it and the way I have portrayed the characters. I feel that what I have created is not original, that my OC, even though they are not a Mary Sue or Gary Stu, is still very undeveloped and unrefined.

I had never thought that there would actually be people _interested_ in the series, and it was meant for more of an idea that I just came up with. Now that I've given it thought, I have reasoned that if this series was to continue, I would have to plan the characters and plot more thoroughly, while being as original as I can.

**I am not throwing away this idea, so please do not copy, steal or write about this idea.**I still very much intend to write about, but in a different style and way that I have written it now. I hope that you, as a follower of this series, will still be interested when it comes out later on. If you wish, you can send me a request so that if I ever continue it, I can message you that I have started the series again.

I apologize for this, especially those who have waited for an update. The new version will be better, I promise. If you don't see how it could be any better, watch me for the release of the rewrite. You won't regret it.

Thank you for reading,

Anxnymous


End file.
